Alice's Birthday
by And all that you can fake
Summary: Forever isn't quite long enough. Jasper/Alice


"Don't," Alice pleads, gripping Jasper's hand. She pulls him gently toward the other side of the field. "It's only a little cut, on a _little_ girl." Jasper stiffens in her grip, pained. "You can do this." She smiles at him, and twirls round in his arms. He spins her in an iron grip that somehow, around her, seems like such a light touch she barely feels it, and kisses her forehead.

"Remind me again, why do I let a five foot two sized girl tell me what to do?"

"Because you love that five foot two sized girl." Alice quips, jumping on his back. He lets her, and faces her. She rests her head on his shoulder, breathing in deeply at that oh-so familiar scent of his. "I'm tired." Alice sighs. "Carry me?" Jasper raises an eyebrow.

"That's not possible," he reminds her, "but okay." She feigns hurt, and his eyes widen. Alice stays serious for a moment but then can't help giggling at his shocked face, and pretends to slap him. She knows that he could have easily changed her mood for her, but didn't. She loved seeing how much he cared for her feelings. Suddenly her face is blank and Jasper gently lifts her from behind him to in front. "What?" He asks. "What are you seeing?"

She grabs his icy hand and squeezes her eyes shut. "You," she says simply. She smiles.

"What?"

"Jazzy," she teases. "Why are the Denali sisters coming down? And why are Carlisle and Esme wrapping something? Is that a _book?" _

__"Alice, stop looking!" Jasper says, smiling at her. He sighs. "You just can't keep a surprise from her, not matter hard you try..." he mutters, swatting her away playfully. "Well, now you've ruined the surprise we might as well head home."

"For what?" Alice says, a glint in her golden eyes. "Don't worry, I'll pretend." She sticks her tongue out and grins at him, childlike. He grins back at her.

"You really shouldn't have done that, Alice," he says, as she's running in the other direction. He runs after her, flying through the air, out of the sight of humans in that wide open field. He growls, low and more friendly than it sounds.

_"_Oh, I _know!"_ Alice replies, somewhere in the vast field. "But you can't catch me, can ya?"

"Alice," he says. "Do you smell that?" Alice frowns and jumps down in front of him.

"No, what?" She says, sniffing the air. Jasper wrestles her to the ground. He laughs and ruffles her hair, which he knows she hates.

"The sweet smell of success, baby!" He yells, laughing still. She pins him down gently, though she knows he's letting her, and growls threateningly. "That's a big growl for a little vamp." She jumps up and dusts herself down.

"I know." She winks. "Now let's get home."

"Okay, you win, Birthday Girl."

* * *

The key turns in the door and Alice steps in.

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ALICE!" **Everyone screams as she steps in the door. Jasper puts his arm round her protectively and she leans on him. She grins.

"Thanks! Ooh, presents?" She leaps over to the middle with Jasper behind her. "Who is this from?" Alice asks, picking up a light purple package.

"Us," the Denali sisters say, smiling warmly at Alice. "Open it." Alice carefully rips open the shiny paper and looks inside the little box.

"Earrings! Oh, I love them." She kisses them on the cheek. "Thanks!" She then turns and frowns at Jasper as she notices everyone loosen up. He puts his hands up and kisses her. She shakes her head but smiles all the same.

"Open mine next, Alice," he whispers in her ear.

"No, I'm saving it for last." She says, grabbing a huge present bag from the table.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she says, preoccupied by opening her present. He laughs and smiles at the guests. "Carlisle, Esme! This is so sweet of you!" She hugs them tightly, kissing their faces. She flicks through the photos. Her and Jasper are on every page. She swallows. "Thank you so much for being my parents. I hope you know I consider you both fully my mother and my father, and those around me, my family." Esme's eyes fill with tears.

"You are my daughter, Alice, and you, Rosalie, and Bella, I like to think you're one of my children, albeit surrogate," she laughs and looks warmly at her sons. "And you, Jasper, Emmett, Edward. I love you all very much." She hugs Carlisle tightly and kisses his cheek.

"Open ours next," Bella says, pointing to the pink parcel. Alice picks it up.

"You didn't let me tell you what to open," Jasper says sulkily, joking. Alice pulls off the ribbon and gasps.

"Oh, Bella, it's lovely! Thank you, too, Edward." She looks at the keys in her hands. "Is this...?" Alice squeals. She runs, faster than anyone in the room could, to the garage. "The Porsche 911 Turbo! Yes! It's yellow and everything! Just like the one I stole in-"

"Alice!" Esme scolds. "You stole a car?"

"I gave it _back."_ Alice says feebly, not able to hide her excitement. She squeals again and gets in. "Take a picture!" Esme smiles at her and gets her camera.

"Smile, dear." Alice's smile turns into a hiss and even Emmett backs away. "What?"

"_Jasper." _Alice frowns. "Go lean on the Jeep!" He rolls his eyes, knowing that for the next two weeks, the Porsche would be loved more than him.

Esme snaps away and they go back inside. Alice opens the rest of her presents and then thanks everyone. Alice says for him to meet up with her back home. When he eventually gets there, there's a note.

_1. Don't mess with the Porsche  
2. Carry me  
3. Don't tell people in school that I'm a ballerina  
4. Is Jessica Stanley prettier than me?  
5. Bring your present up  
6. Don't mess with the Porsche (again)_

__Jasper runs up the stairs two at a time and finds Alice sitting cross legged on the bed. He smiles at her. "No mood changes. Do you hear?" Jasper smiles and nods.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Did you read my note?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Answers?"

"Okay, okay, I like doing that, no, okay, okay." He offers her the present. She grins and takes it.

"Thank you!" She opens it hurriedly. "I love it." He smiles. "Did you engrave it yourself?" He nods. He takes the necklace and puts it on her neck, inscribed with:

_Forever isn't long enough_

"I love you. Forever."

"I love you too, Jazzy." She kisses him. "Forever."


End file.
